Alias
by Midori Ookami
Summary: Naruto and his team fought against the sound ninja. Naruto got badly injured and died, 6 years later a mysterious girl appears who is she? sasunaru/narusasu we'll see where this goes FEM Naru sorta... AU
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha

Alias

Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha

Disclaimer: For all you people who think I own Naruto you are so wrong it isn't even funny, I would like Orochimaru and Tobi though!

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_Kyubi'_

STORY

Sakura knelt before a body lying motionless on the battle field. She looked at the old worn orange outfit he wore. 'Naruto' tears fell onto his face, as she tried to heal him.

"He, he, he S-Sakura" she looked at the blond and smiled "You'll be okay Naruto, don't talk" he shook his head weakly "No, I'll die, Kyubi has told me so" more tears fell from her eyes, he looked over and saw his sensei (Oh, yes I'm keeping Jiraiya alive!) he was fighting with some sound Nin. Then he saw Sasuke, he took care of the Nin he was fighting and ran over to Naruto. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. Sakura started screaming words no one could make out. Sasuke let tears fall from his eyes for the first time in such a long time.

Sakura finally got up and marked the place of her fallen comrade with a large stick which she stabbed into the ground. She would come back to him but now she needed to kill the one who killed Naruto. Her village also needed her to help. There were people who were still alive that needed a medical Nin.

Sasuke stood there unmoving as Sakura thrust the stick into the ground. His dobe was dead. Sakura could do no more for him. He stood there thinking about the dobe until a sound ninja stabbed him in the back with a kunai bringing him back to reality.

When the fight was over Sasuke and Sakura went to where Naruto lay. They found the marker stick and approached the area. But there were no bright orange clothes. Naruto was gone.

LATER

A mass funeral was held a week later. Naruto's name was placed on the "killed in action" grave stone. It was a very nice day for a funeral. There were a few clouds in the sky but mainly it was sunny. 'Naruto, why did you leave us?' Tsunade started to cry. When the funeral was over everyone left, except for Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi walked over to them eventually coaxing them away from the head stone.

6 YEARS LATER

That was 6 years ago. Everyone continued with their daily lives', no one brought up the blond dobe that had made their days so exciting, for fear of Sasuke or Sakura breaking out into tears. Sasuke never really started crying but whenever Naruto or ramen was brought up he got all still and looked like he was going to cry. Sakura was more open and just started bawling.

"So you wish to join the village as a Hidden Leaf Jonin?" Tsunade asked a nod was the reply of the blond girl across from her. "What village were you apart of before you came here?" there was silence then a very quiet answer. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Man did Tsunade hate her job! "I said the Hidden Rock Village"

"Well I suppose, we could use more ninja and it just so happens we have a squad that needs another Jonin… alright" She reached into her desk and pulled out one of the many head protectors that she had in the third drawer, and handed it to the blond. "You'll just have to sign a few forms and answer some questions" The blond nodded.

"Shizune!! There's a new ninja here, I need you to help her fill out the forms!!" Tsunade called. Shizune came running in and smiled warmly at the new girl. She had long blond hair that went down to her hips put up in pony tails and wore a skirt that was cut on the side reveling that she was wearing black shirts underneath. Her shirt was made up of bandages and some fabric. The bandages went from her middle all the way up to her neck acting like a halter top while the fabric was slung over one shoulder, like a regular tank top missing the top left side (1).

"Follow me" Shizume smiled warmly at the girl. "Your new team will be the old Team 7" Shizume looked at the new girl; she looked scared and excited all at the same time.

They exited the room to go fill out the forms leaving Tsunade (and her sake) alone in the office once again. 'How strange, that girl reminds me of Naruto!' Tsunade thought

"Alright you fill out these sheets except for those ones" Shizune instructed the girl. As the girl finished filling out the sheets Shizune noticed how blue the youth's eyes were. 'If Sakura herself hadn't confirmed Naruto's death I would think Naruto was right in front of me' the girl looked at Shizune noticing how sad she looked. "Are you aright?"

Shizume nodded "Welcome to Konoha. There's an empty apartment on Delia St. I'll notify them your coming. Do you need directions?" The youth shook her head "I came here once when I was a Genin" Shizune nodded, "I'll send one of your new teammates over later to show you where the meeting place is and tell you when the next mission is coming up, I'm sorry… I don't believe I know your name" The youth was half way out the door when she turned around and smiled a very large grin. "Nami Umi" and she was gone.

Nami walked down the streets examining all the sights she had seen when she had been a Genin. She walked over to a clothing store, 'I think this was an apartment when I came here…' She couldn't help but feel a little sad to see the old apartment destroyed but that was in the past now, they had to make room for new things somehow.

At least Icharuka Ramen hadn't changed! She smiled as she approached the familiar old ramen shop and sat down in her old chair. She looked at the menu and noticed that there was one new item on the menu, The Naruto Special. 'After six years they haven't come up with more items?' she sighed.

"One Naruto Special please" the woman behind the counter nodded and started to work on it. "You're new here huh?" Nami nodded

"Just today" she smiled

"Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Nami looked at it… why was it called the Naruto Special when there was only 3 pieces of Naruto in it? It looked like the Ramen she had eaten everyday when she had visited here.

"Why so you call it the Naruto Special?" she asked while eating it.

"Oh, well we call it the Naruto Special because a young ninja named Naruto used to come by here everyday and eat ramen. That kind just happened to be his favorite" answered the waitress.

"I see where is he now?" She asked wondering where a ninja cool enough to be honored with Ramen was.

"He died in battle. He was always smiling and protecting people saying one day he would become Hokage, naming some ramen after him is what we do to honor his memory"

"I'm sorry" Nami said as she finished her ramen. When the waitress turned her back Nami put the money on the counter making sure to leave a big tip.

Nami smiled 'That tip was for telling me something painful I'm sure you didn't want to share'

As she approached her new apartment she realized it looked a lot like her old one in her old village except that it was green and had the leaf symbol on every door rather than just plain brown doors.

She sighed and spoke to the manager who gave her some keys and told her, her new room number. She opened the door; it looked exactly like her old room! Except it was in better shape!

She'd killed quite a bit of time on the way here so either Sakura, Sasuke or Kakashi should be coming any minute. Well, if it was Kakashi coming she still had a while.

As if on cue some one knocked on the door. Nami went and answered the door. She was greeted warmly by a girl with pink bubble gum hair 'This must be… Sakura… she looks so pretty!' she thought with a hint of jealousy.

"Hi, I'm your new teammate Sakura! Your other teammates are Kakashi and Sasuke. Come with me I'll take you to the meeting place, we're training today if you want to join" Nami nodded and followed Sakura out the door.

By the time they got to the bridge Kakashi was just arriving. After they were all introduced, they were paired up for training. Nami was placed against Sasuke.

They went to the old training grounds. Nami saw the old training posts that looked oddly familiar. Sasuke got into a fighting stance preparing for battle.

Nami just stood there with one foot placed slightly behind the other. "Now, just because I'm a girl you better not go easy on me" She called out to Sasuke. "Hn" and with that the exchanging of blows began.

AFTER THOUGHT

A/N

A lot of the stuff was hard to write so yah… if you want me to continue I need at least one review. This is my first fanfic. Flames will be ignored, constructive criticism is welcome though. I hope you enjoyed I have many more ideas for other fanfics so I might work on those first before I write the next chapter for this (only If I get a review though) thanx for taking the time to read this!

(1)- I didn't explain Naruto's girl outfit very well but I did it to the best of my abilities. So for those who didn't understand what I was trying to say (probably the vast majority of you) is that she is basically wrapped in bandages like a regular tank top, with… you know what Greek gods were like the open on one side shirt? One of those only it stops at her waist. If you still don't get it, it doesn't matter

(2)- I'm calling Naruto a "she" just to simplify things so I don't have to write he/she, him/her every time

(3)- what I mean by this is that Naruto had a favorite type of ramen and this looks just like his favorite kind when he used to live in the village


	2. Chapter 2: The battle and the Mission

Chapter 2: The Battle and the Mission

A/N- WOW I can't believe I got a review so fast! I feel so special! Thank-you Jen! Anyways now we get to see the fight between Sasuke and Nami! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: do you really think I'd own Naruto? Come on!

**********

Sasuke stood in his fighting stance waiting for Nami to throw the first blow. Nami stood 10m away, knowing Sasuke wanted her to throw the first blow.

She sighed knowing that he wasn't going to move. She already knew from experience he had much more patience than she did. So she did what she was good at, charging in without thinking.

She aimed for his head first trying to obscure his vision, to try and prevent him from using the deadly saringan. Her attempt didn't do much as she was easily dodged.

But she wasn't through yet! She had been training for 6 years under on of the most powerful ninja in the world and wasn't about to loose to this Uchiha quite yet. She landed gracefully beside him and attempted to elbow him in the stomach.

He caught her elbow and threw her across the field straight towards the posts where Naruto had once been tied. She landed against the post using her chakra to keep herself firmly attached to the post.

Then Sasuke saw something he didn't expect, shadow clones. They were everywhere! He stared in disbelief 'Naruto's favorite jutsu!' the hundred Nami's prepared to attack taking a real fighting stance not a mocking one.

This time Sasuke attacked first not wanting to wait and see what this girl could really dish out. One by one the shadow clones went poof, but it seemed as if there was no end to them!

Finally his fist connected with a body that didn't go "poof". She stumbled backwards deactivating all her shadow clones. She was just about to charge again when Kakashi stepped in between them and stopped the match. (1)

"Alright, team 7 just received an urgent message that we have a mission" Sasuke looked towards Nami as if to question her about the meaning of this.

"What's the mission about?" Sasuke stared at Nami who had chosen to speak first.

"Hmm, about that we better find Sakura first so I don't have to explain it twice" said Kakashi, pulling out his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book.

And so the 3 Konoha ninja took off to the hospital to find Sakura, the last member of their team.

When they got to the hospital Sakura was just getting out on her break. "Sakura!" Nami yelled waving energetically. For an instant she could have sworn she just saw Naruto smiling and waving to her. She shook her head to clear the image away to see Nami, Sasuke and Kakashi standing there waiting for her.

"What's up?" she asked as she ran over. Nami smiled like only Naruto could "We have a mission" Sasuke looked shocked; Nami could be Naruto's identical twin or something!

They walked towards Konoha gate waiting for Kakashi to give them directions for their next mission. "We have had some sightings of a man wearing large round glasses with the sound ninja headband running around near Konoha, in other words Kabuto"

Sasuke and Sakura got all stiff; Kabuto was the one who killed Naruto! (2) They could finally get their revenge!

Nami played dumb "Who's Kabuto?" Sasuke shot her a look which clearly meant it doesn't matter.

Kakashi shook his head "Orochimaru's right hand man" Nami nodded her head in understanding.

They quickly ran out of the village to find Kabuto. Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs to lend a hand and they all took off in different directions. Nami broke off from the group she was in and took off in the opposite direction.

When she was sure no one was following her she called out silently "Kabuto! Over here!" Kabuto appeared in front of her. "Everything going according to plan Naruto?" he hissed "Yes, yes everything's fine. I need the medication though" Kabuto hand Nami a small bottle filled with pills. As long as Naruto took the pills regularly he would remain under the influence of Orochimaru.

Kabuto grinned; it was defiantly worth grabbing Naruto's near dead body 6 years ago and taking him back to Orochimaru so he could experiment on the 9 tailed container. Unfortunately, one experiment that had taken place went wrong and turned him into a girl.

When they had no further experiments to test on Naruto they had injected him with a strong drug influenced by Chakra. Now whatever Orochimaru wanted him to do, he did. One of the orders Orochimaru had given him was to have the pills Kabuto gave him regularly, as to remain obedient to Orochimaru.

Naruto's real mission: Steal a secret scroll and kill the Hokage. It was all going exactly like Orochimaru planned 6 years ago!

********

A/N- yah I know this chapter was really short but I'm tired of writing so yah… the next chapter should be a bit longer though!

(1)- Sorry a suck at writing fighting scenes!

(2)- I'm not sure if a specified who killed "Naruto" but for the sake of the story lets just say Kabuto did it.


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Dreadful Night

Sasuke's Dreadful Night

A/N- I know I haven't updated in a really long time and that's because I'm writing another fanfiction 'Don't Leave Me' anyways it's more popular than this one so I give it more attention, so if this story all of a sudden got more popular it would get more attention.

I do not own Naruto or any anime or book for that matter

55555555555555

Nami had been in the village for a good week now and was learning all about its layout. To everyone else it looked like she just liked to shop a lot but in truth it was all for the master plan of stealing a scroll and killing the Hokage.

She mainly kept to herself only socializing when she had to, other than that she 'shopped' and stayed in her apartment. It was during one such day that she was spending in her apartment when Kakashi knocked on her window. There was a mission today and she was needed at the bridge in 30 minutes.

She quickly got ready and made sure her house was in order before walking out and locking the door. She started her way slowly down to the bridge, just to find that she was the second one there. Sakura stood there clearly upset about something.

Since Nami really didn't want to get involved in anyone's problems she let it slide. She had to be focusing on her objective, so unless Sakura's problems were about Tsunade, she really didn't care what she had to say. But knowing her from the past (and the present) this was probably about Ino or Sasuke or some _friend_ or it might even be about the hospital.

Maybe it was about the hospital, which meant (from her expression) that either there were some serious injuries or a lot of patients. That could be useful information. Seeing as she would be going on her own personal mission later that month.

"Hey, Sakura is something wrong?" She asked trying to make herself sound as friendly as possible. Sakura looked up and sighed "do you need help with anything?" she asked again now a little irritated, 'come on hurry up and answer'

"Well… the hospital has been really busy lately and… Ino has been coming in a lot lately to help out… are you busy tomorrow?" Sakura looked up her eyes full of hope.

"Well if this mission is a one day mission, then yes I have no plans" She knew this had been about Ino. Still having no idea where the conversation was going, she watched Sakura for her answer. She was still a boy at heart; she didn't know how the female brain worked.

"Well since you're not busy… will you help out at the hospital tomorrow" seeing Nami expression she quickly rephrased "Not anything serious! Just the minor stuff, like… admitting the patients and taking their files where they need to be" Nami slowly nodded "Oh! Thank you so much! The hospital at 7:00 am tomorrow?" Nami nodded again, just as Sasuke showed up with 2 minutes to spare.

"Hey Sasuke! Glad you could show!" Nami smiled warmly at him, he frowned. She looked like Naruto's female twin, it was hard talking to her because she spoke exactly like Naruto and her expressions were the same and she walked the same. It hurt to see his friend resurrected like this.

"Hn" was his only reply as he took to leaning against the railing and closing his eyes. Silence followed, wow that was strange, why weren't Sakura and Nami talking? He opened his eyes, they were gone. Gone to where? He looked around.

Where was Kakashi? He was late again! And now his team-mates had ditched him. He sighed and looked around just one more time to make sure nobody was there. He sighed again, then heard an explosion. It was near their old training area. He hadn't been there since the battle 6 years ago. That is where Naruto had died.

"Do you think he's alright?" Nami looked at Sasuke who had collapsed shortly after closing his eyes. Sakura looked at him shocked; He just closed his eyes and fell over. There was no ninja art doing this to him. "It must be fatigue or something" Nami said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should take him to the hospital so he can rest" Sakura directed. Nami nodded and picked Sasuke up bridal style. Sakura giggled at the sight "Wait just a second" she held her hand up to Nami to emphasize the meaning of the word and pulled out a small camera.

"Not that it's any of my business but why do you have a camera?" Nami looked Sakura confused, then she realized "Your not going to take a picture are you?!" she looked down at Sasuke, he would be very displeased to hear of this and she did like to make him angry… but she really shouldn't be in any pictures other than her own.

But would it be strange if strongly opposed to having her picture taken? Maybe she should do it just to seem like the average female ninja. "Come on please! He'll never be able to live this down!" She nodded slowly and sighed, this better not get her in trouble "Yay! Thanks so much!" she raised the camera and it clicked, a red light came on and there was a flash.

"Did you really need the flash on it is light out" Nami blinked a few times trying to get rid of all the spots she was seeing. Sakura sighed and raised the camera again this time it just clicked and a red light came on. "Alright, you had your fun now lets get Sasuke to the hospital so he can rest" Sakura nodded in agreement, the took of as fast as light.

Kakashi arrived soon after already talking his excuse "A little old lady needed help and…" he looked up no one had interrupted him. He brought his hand down and looked around, where on earth was his team?!

Sasuke kept running in the direction of the explosion, he knew he wasn't going nearly as fast as he could go. He looked down his clothes were a mess; they were covered in dirt and torn. They were also his old style of clothing; he hadn't worn these since Naruto had died. Oh no, this felt exactly like that day. He hurt in all the same places, he registered some broken rids and a fractured shoulder.

He'd been thinking about Naruto a lot lately, was this his punishment? Re-living the day Naruto died? Or could he save him this time? He pushed himself a little faster he had to get there fast to make a difference. But this was as fast as his old body could go. He felt tears running down his cheeks. No! He couldn't cry, Naruto was still alive here! He would save him this time!

He finally made it to battle field to find the battle was already in full swing. But he didn't care about that; he had to get to Naruto. Naruto needed him more than anybody else did at the moment. He sprinted in the direction of Naruto, he knew exactly where he had fallen and he couldn't be to far from him now.

He saw him. He was battling two ninja. One was Kabuto the other was a Chuunin. He charged forward to help but got stopped by another ninja. He tried to slide by him but the other ninja only had eyes for him. The only way he was going to get by was by defeating him.

He looked at Sakura; she was holing her own against 3 ninja, who were all surprised by her strength and agility. "Sakura, go help Naruto!" He shouted at her but his voice died out as soon as it left his mouth. He looked at Naruto; one side of his face was badly burned and bleeding.

The ninja he was fighting fell to the ground motionless, then everything took slow motion. A sword was thrush through Naruto's chest and he fell to his knees, blood poured from his mouth as he fell forward pushing the sword further into his body. He heard Sakura scream when she saw Naruto and saw her run over to him, while he stood motionless.

Sakura rolled him over screaming out his name. Naruto raised his hand and placed it on her cheek as she tried to heal him saying "Naruto, stay with me you'll be fine! I'll heal you right up okay?" she pulled the sword out and laid it beside him; Naruto dropped his hand to his side and rolled his head to look at him-Sasuke. Sasuke could feel the tears threatening to fall as he looked at his comrade. But he couldn't cry, not now. Naruto wouldn't like it if he did. So he just stared as Sakura tried to heal the dying blond who finally closed his eyes and went into a peaceful slumber never to be awakened again. Sakura started screaming out his name over and over again. This was it, Naruto was dead…

He woke up covered in sweat in a hospital bed. Sakura was sleeping beside him in a chair, he looked out the window it was dark out and the moon was high. He sat up, what just happened? He looked around then looked at himself half expecting to see an injury of some sort but he was perfectly fine.

He placed his head in his hands and felt water on his face. He brought his hands down and looked at them, they were wet from tears. He smiled, he hadn't cried in 6 years, the day Naruto died and now he was crying over him again. He could just imagine what Naruto would say if he saw him now… he smiled at the happy times he had spent with Naruto "Angry with me dobe for almost forgetting you?" he said out loud and smiled at his insanity. Naruto was never coming back, there was no use hoping for it now.

He sighed and looked out the window from his bed; it was a clear night with lots of stars, just as he started to smile for another memory of Naruto a star shot across the sky. Sasuke's smile grew "This is stupid… but when I die I wish to be sent to the same place as Naruto" His smile fell and he sighed, like that would ever happen.

**BOOM! CRASH! BANG!**

Sasuke jumped up, what the hell was that? He looked out the window, the Hokage mansion was on fire! What the hell was going on! Sakura was already awake looking confused, then she saw Sasuke staring out the window with a panicked expression. Then she noticed to, no one was running to the Hokage mansion, it seemed like they were the only one's who even noticed what was going on.

Before she could protest Sasuke took off out the window towards the Hokage mansion to help. Sakura hurried after him looking around for more people but no one was around to help. They were all gone, all the lights were off and no one other than them were rushing to help! There was another explosion then a woman's scream, something was really wrong.

A/N- so how was that? Please R&R! I'll hopefully put the next chapter up before I go to Hawaii! Read my next chapter then!


	4. Chapter 4: Who is she?

Who Is She?

A/N- Thanks to all you people who added me to your fav author or whatever… anyways enjoi!

_Last time: They were all gone, all the lights were off and no one other than them were rushing to help! There was another explosion then a woman's scream, something was really wrong._

Sasuke kept running he was only a little ways away from the Hokage mansion now. The fire was intense; Sakura was already running for some water. She came back with 2 buckets filled to the top with water and dumped one on herself and handed the other to Sasuke, who copied her actions. Then they charged straight into the inferno. Sakura headed straight up to Tsunade's office while Sasuke searched the other areas of the Mansion.

Sakura opened the door to Tsunade's office to find her laying on the ground out cold. Sakura ran over and picked her up and jumped out the window. When Tsunade was safely on the ground Sakura took off with the buckets to re-fill them. When she came back Tsunade was coming to. Her eyes were open and she was gasping for air. Sakura poured one of the buckets of water on Tsunade and placed the other one at the ready incase Sasuke brought another person out. She looked at the raging fire then back to Tsunade "Na-Nami" she started to cough. What? Nami was in there?

Sasuke charged into the scroll room, this was the last room. Nami was standing there without a care in the world scanning the scrolls before her eyes landed on a specific one she picked it up and turned on her heal noticing Sasuke was standing there. Sasuke stared she was totally prepared for this fire! She was wearing a mask and had large bottles of water attached to her belt. Then it hit him. She was the one who started the fire; this room only had smoke damage. The fire had only just begun to spread to this room. "Who are you?" He managed to choke out.

"My name is Nami Umi" She sounded happy.

"That's not what I meant. Who so you work for" he started coughing the smoke in here was getting bad and the air was getting thin.

"Who said I worked for anyone" She looked at him and saw his accusing look "Alright, I am working for some one… Orochimaru" She started walking forward, Sasuke took a fighting stance. "So you're going to fight me aren't you?" She got into a real fighting stance this time her arms rose to her chest as she prepared to guard then charged forward. Sasuke stepped back, only a fool would come at him straight on! "Shadow Clone!" she shouted and 6 clones appeared "Umi Barrage!" Sasuke stepped back again shocked, that was Naruto's technique! Before Sasuke could counter he was flying through the roof and having water sprayed on him.

Sasuke woke up in the Hospital again feeling sore all over. He sat up and examined his arm; it was burned but not badly. It was his head that hurt the most. Sakura walked in "You're awake!" she was smiling as she walked over to him.

"Where's Nami?" was all he could say, she better not have gotten away because of him.

"She's in prison at the moment being interrogated. After I got Tsunade out some anbu who were away on a mission when the fire started came and helped out. Apparently Nami used some sort of mass sleeping jutsu. Anyways, the anbu started to put out the fire then you went flying out the roof so one anbu grabbed you while the others chased down Nami. She's been holding back on us, she hospitalized 2 anbu! Thankfully the third was able to take her out" Sasuke just stared, she took out 2 anbu!

"Do you know who she working for?"

"No, she hasn't said a word… she just started screaming hysterically a few hours ago and hasn't stopped"

"Screaming? About what? Ah, never mind, she told me she was working for Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru? Well that makes sense…" Sakura looked thoughtful "I better go tell the Hokage what's going on then…" She walked out of the room in a dream like state.

"What's up with her?" Sasuke said out loud then stared out the window. He looked at himself again, he didn't look to bad… maybe he could go talk to Nami and get some answers.

NAMI

She let out another scream, the guards in the room and Tsunade brought their hands up to their ears. _"Come now kit, I could take care of this if you let me…"_ the Kyubi let another surge of chakra through her body causing her to cry out again.

Tsunade shouted at her "Will you stop screaming! We aren't hurting you! Tell us-" but she was cut off as Nami screamed again and started crying, she hadn't used the Kyubi's chakra in so long because Orochimaru had forbid it. The pills she took kept the Kyubi asleep so she didn't have to deal with him. "Who are you working for?" Tsunade stepped forward.

Nami started to cough as Tsunade tilted her head upward "Obaa-chan, you think I would tell you?" She screamed again Tsunade stepped back offended _no one_ but Naruto had ever called her that! She stared at Nami who had started to laugh "You probably always wondered what happened to that kid didn't you?" her laughter had turned insane and hysterical "Well you see, Kabuto found him…" her smile grew as she started coughing again, she looked up to Tsunade's shocked expression "Kabuto thought it was a shame to let the Kyubi die so he did a little magic! He brought him back to life and had the Kyubi transferred to another ninja then let Naruto go. I found Naruto in the rock village a few years back… he was doing okay, I had him teach me his fighting style and such, now he's 6 feet under-thanks to me!"

She started laughing again; she knew Tsunade believed her-it was true, she had killed Naruto. The expression on Tsunade's face told her so, but even so it hurt to see the old lady look at her like that. "You killed Naruto?... YOU KILLED NARUTO!" she screamed jumping forward strangling the blond girl. Nami started choking and gasping for air.

"Hakage-sama, she has vital information we need" and anbu stepped forward calmly.

Tsunade stepped back then looked at the anbu "Like you don't want to kill her Kakashi?!" she pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi, who took a step back but he remained silent. Tsunade sighed, he was right they needed her to kill her boss… she stepped towards Nami again when a certain Uchiha jumped through the door armed with kunai.

"YOU KILLED NARUTO???" he screamed, Nami looked scared for the first time then let out another howl of pain as the Kyubi shot more chakra through her body, as an anbu restrained Sasuke and led him out the door.

"Fine-I'll tell you something important…" Nami spoke looking directly at the Hokage "Kyubi wants to rip your head off… he doesn't like you at all-and I think he's right…" Tsunade stepped back the Kyubi was sealed in her now? Nami was smiling pleasantly the insanity in her face was gone now… then a surge of energy hit all the people in the room as Nami dropped her head forward growling. When she looked up her face had whisker marks and she had fangs, there was black around her red silted eyes and they all knew they where in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5: Run

Run

A/N-thank-you naturokurosaki for reviewing! Anyways on with zee story! ANYWAYS- YOU MIGHT HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE NO FLAMING

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

_Nami was smiling pleasantly the insanity in her face was gone now… then a surge of energy hit all the people in the room as Nami dropped her head forward growling. When she looked up her face had whisker marks and she had fangs, there was black around her red silted eyes and they all knew they where in trouble. _

She sat there still grinning, the affects of the pills had almost entirely worn off, she could call on Kyubi. She started laughing scaring all the ninja around her, even Tsunade took a few steps back. The chakra restraining cuffs they had put on her would not hold back Kyubi's chakra.

She let a powerful surge of chakra flow through her blasting apart all the restraints they had put on her, she was now free to terrorize the town and get the scroll for Orochimaru. She walked calmly towards the door allowing the Kyubi's chakra to flow endlessly out of her.

Then the chakra flew towards the door breaking it down. Sasuke stood there only a few feet away from where the door used to be. Nami strolled casually out the exit and headed towards the town with all the ninja available tailing her.

She started laughing again then fell forward clutching her chest. It burned, it felt like something important was missing… she looked at Sasuke the burning intensified; she would have to kill him if this burning was to stop.

Sasuke felt her cold eyes on him. He stared, was it just him or did she resemble… Naruto? Then she charged throwing all her chakra towards him. He flew backwards she screamed in pain and collapsed. 'What just happen here?' Sasuke thought.

LATER

Nami woke up feeling dizzy and sick. What was going on? She was sore all over. Then she looked up, Tsunade was staring at her with such hate it scared her for the first time. 'The pills must be wearing off' she thought 'I'll need to get some more soon' an anbu walked up behind Tsunade and started talking, the tone of his voice pissed Nami off, he sounded like he knew everything!

"Hokage-Sama, we have finished the search through her apartment"

"Well? Did you find anything important?" she sounded just as annoyed as Nami felt.

"We found a lot of ninja weapons and scrolls for new jutsus way out of even some of the anbu's league"

"Is that it?" she still sounded annoyed, but now she sounded mad too.

"Well, we also found drugs in her apartment… but that really doesn't strike me as anything important…"

"Drugs… that might explain her emotional state earlier… Bring them to me I want to have a look at them" Tsunade said while she marched towards Nami. She shuddered, Tsunade was scaring her, maybe she could plead temporary insanity! Would that work? "Nami" she looked up, panic clearly evident on her face. "We know you're working for Orochimaru, do you know why he wanted the scroll?" Tsunade's voice had grown softer, less threatening. Nami nodded her head very slowly before she could realize what she was really doing. She was selling Orochimaru-sama out! "What did he want that scroll for" Nami didn't move, Orochimaru-sama saved her, she couldn't betray him. Just then the anbu with the annoying voice came back into the room. Nami hadn't even noticed he had left.

"Hokage-sama, I have brought the drugs like you asked" She nodded and took the bottle from his hands. She opened the bottle and poured out 2 pills and examined them. Upon finding nothing strange on the outside of the pills she opened one. She moved the contents of the pill around on her hand using her index finger while she examined it closely.

"I've never seen drugs like this" She finally said before turning to Nami "Where did you get these?"

"Sound village" she said without thinking. Something in her wanted to tell the Hokage everything about the sound village. While the other part of her wanted to keep her mouth shut and protect the village with her life. What did she want? She looked up to see Tsunade nodding. Why was she so calm? Even if it wasn't for sure she must suspect Orochimaru was trying to launch an attack on her village, it was pretty obvious.

"What are these for? Who made them?" Tsunade questioned.

"Ugh, give me some and I'll tell you what you want to know…" her voice was slurred all she wanted was the pills, it was like she was addicted, wait was she addicted? Had Kabuto put something in there to make sure she took them?

"I won't give you any, I want you to tell me the answers to all my questions-starting with what has Orochimaru got planned?" Nami had a knot in her throat she wanted to tell her but she couldn't, her body betrayed her and she remained silent. "You won't tell me, will you…?" Tsunade trailed off. Nami watched curiously, was she going to torture her? "If you won't tell me about Orochimaru will you tell me about… Na-Naruto?" Nami couldn't believe it, she sounded scared! Nami examined Tsunade… she looked so old and tired. _Obaa-chan has lost her glow…_ she thought sadly. Tsunade looked at Nami and looked shocked, that's when Nami felt it, there were tears running down her face. "Why are you crying?" Tsunade just seemed curious to Nami.

"Kill me…" Nami voice cracked "I want to die" Tsunade stared at her confused "I don't know who I am… I only know what they told me… I'm dead inside… I didn't want the Kyubi… it was just in me… They've-" Her voice cut off, she couldn't speak anymore it hurt too much… it felt like heart was burning.

"What are you saying?!" Tsunade yelled, she was crying now as well but probably from being angry more than anything.

"I miss Naruto" Nami started, that quieted Tsunade immediately "I never knew him… but I knew him… maybe from before I lost my memory… I don't know-" she started screaming, Kyubi was acting up again "KILL ME" she shrieked "I DON'T WANT TO LET KYUBI OUT" tears ran down her cheeks in fast running rivers. _I want to die _she thought over and over again _I don't want anyone else to die because of me I just want peace…_ Then everything was black.

AFTER THOUGHTS

A/N- Kay I know it's been a while and I'm sorry I went to a tae kwon do tournament in Maui so I was without a computer for 2 weeks and then it took me a while to write the story

IF the story seemed lacking that's because I haven't written nothing in a while and a totally forgot what I wrote in the last chapter and had to re-read it so yah

I need ideas for this story and my other one cause I'm fresh out and try to keep most of your ideas from before shippuden because I haven't watched much of shippuden so I don't know what you guys are talking about (but I intend to watch the whole thing don't worry)

Anyways R&R

OATL


	6. Chapter 6: Mindscape

Mindscape

A/N- thanks again naturokurosaki for reviewing! You just got me off my block! Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO

STORY

Nami woke up tied to a chair with a killer headache. "Uhhh" she looked around. Then she saw him, Sasuke. He was staring at her, he looked… emotionless? Was that the right word? She couldn't think yet, her head hurt to much "Sasuke" he scowled at her. "What's up your ass?" she jeered. "mmm" if her hands were free she would be resting her head in them but since that wasn't the case she just slouched forward.

"Why'd you do it?" he stared straight at her waiting for a reply, she looked up confused. "Why'd you kill Na-Naruto?" he seemed to choke on the word.

"What's it to you?" she growled pulling on the ropes that attached her to the chair, she didn't want to talk to him, he just made her pissed off and her head hurt. She wanted to talk to the _higher_ ups, not some small fry. "Why should it matter if one ninja dies? From what I here _Naruto_ was a worthless idiot who-"

"HE WASN'T WORTHLESS, OR AN IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted, Nami couldn't explain it but somehow, she felt touched. She gave a few extra tugs on the ropes and looked through the darkness at Sasuke, he was shaking now and looked like he was about to cry, she wanted so bad to comfort him, why did she want to comfort him? "He was the best ninja in the village, he really cared about everyone" Nami stared at Sasuke, it was so hard to see him, it was too dark to make out anything other than his shaking dark outline. "And you killed the best shinobi there was…" his voice cracked

"Don't cry" she said softly, she couldn't bear it if he were crying. It would hurt too much. She felt so bad she stopped tugging on the ropes for a few moments "I don't like seeing you unhappy…" he stopped shaking and she knew he was looking at her, she saw his red eyes staring at her, he was going to kill her, she started tugging on the ropes again and twisting her wrists "Look, I'm sorry"

"You think 'sorry' is going to bring him back?!" he shouted

"No, I don't. I know things in the past can't be changed" she frowned "but I wish they could" The ropes were almost undone

"Yah, well so do I" Sasuke snarled. _Almost…_ she thought as she pulled on the ropes _almost! There! _ She had one hand free just a few more seconds and she would be able to move! Sasuke took a few steps forward "You know you-could have been a great ninja if you had joined the right side"

"I did join the right side!" She snarled, then, her headache increased ten fold. Oh, it _hurt! _Light flashed across her eyes, A man whom she recognized was telling her to stop playing pranks and get serious about being a leaf shinobi and a large fox yelling at her for being weak, a girl with long pink hair shouting at him for being an incompetent, whatever that meant--- Ohh her head _hurt! "What was that!" _she shouted to no one in particular "Mmmm, my head" she moved her hands from behind her back and rested her head in her hands.

Sasuke just stared, who'd she been yelling at? "All I want to know is why you killed him" Sasuke stated "I just want to understand" _then kill you_ he thought as he stood waiting for her reply, but it didn't come. "I asked you why you killed him!" he shouted quickly loosing patience

"Please, don't yell. I feel sick…" Nami muttered, then her head started to hurt really bad again and the flashes began again- it was of the great fox again, he was yelling about a seal, a seal that contained him, in where? A boy-yes, he was contained in a boy- '_release me!" _it shouted, the boy was scared--- it was done, now Nami felt really sick. She looked up and gave Sasuke a pained look then, her eyes went wide and she stood up and ran behind the chair to throw up.

Sasuke stared at her-what was her deal?! She was really pissing him off. He looked away; all he wanted was an answer before he killed her! He looked over at her again she was shaking, and looked very pale in the light – maybe she really was sick… but she was a prisoner. Sasuke watched as she stood shaking using the chair for support. _"Kyubi_" she muttered "what was that?" she was talking to the Kyubi "Is that someone's life? Is that Naruto's?" Sasuke stared and turned on his Saringan using it to get inside Nami's mindscape.

In her mindscape he saw- the large Kyubi behind a bared wall with a seal placed over the entrance and in front of the door Nami sat on her knees shaking. "**Kit, have you forgotten?"**

"IT TALKS!" Nami shrieked, Sasuke winced by the volume

"**Kit, I've been in your body your—what are you doing here?" **Kyubi asked switching his glare from Nami to Sasuke **"You're not allowed in here! GET OUT!"** Sasuke stepped back, but didn't leave. He knew Kyubi couldn't do anything. He looked over at Nami again- she was still shaking but not as bad anymore. A part of him felt relieved, but he didn't know why…

"I've forgotten-I've forgotten so much—but I don't know what…" she turned to Sasuke tears running out of her blue eyes "Sasuke—do you know what I've forgotten? It's—important isn't it…" more tears fell- Sasuke wanted desperately to hold her-but she killed Naruto-she was an enemy. "Please tell me Sasuke—I need to know…" she hiccupped and sobbed for a few more minutes before Sasuke felt his grip loosen on her mindscape and he felt like he were slipping away.

Before Sasuke knew it he was back in his own mind being yelled at by Kakashi "What do you think you were doing?!" he yelled "Do you know how dangerous to go into an insane person's head?!"

"Insane?" Sasuke asked looking puzzled, yah she said things that made no sense but still—insane? He looked back over to Nami, who was looking very sick now that they had brought proper lighting into the room. Her face was pale and she was sweating and shaking.

"We better get a doctor to look at her" one of the anbu said "she looks pretty bad"

"Right" Kakashi answered "I'll go inform Tsunade" and he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Where and who am I?" Nami asked shaking even worse now, ever since she had stopped taking the pills she had been very forgetful and uncertain "Sasuke, do you know?" Nami looked with clouded eyes towards Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath, his mind flashed back to the day Naruto had died, how at peace he had looked. This girl seemed the exact opposite and in great pain and what was stranger yet is that he wanted to help her and get her over her rough patch. "I don't. I don't know you" he answered with as much emotion as a machine.

She smiled sadly, "I think I know you" she frowned "But I can't remember my name…"

"It's Nami Umi" Sasuke answered slowly and carefully watching her reaction but she was already shaking her head.

"No, no. I am no wave (1) I am a spiral" She nodded slowly "Yes a spiral on my shirt… was it there?" She looked hopefully to Sasuke as he continued his blank stare. _What_ was she talking about? A _spiral_ on her shirt? Naruto was the only one he remembered with a spiral on his shirt…

Just then Tsunade burst though the door and looked at Nami's state "Nami!" she yelled clearly angry she had been drug away from her office to deal with a prisoner "What is wrong?" she growled, she didn't want to help the girl she wanted her to suffer and die for what she did to Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama" Sasuke spoke quietly as she looked his way "I think something's wrong she…" but he was at a loss for words as an anbu picked Nami up and brought her over to Tsunade.

"Take her to the Hospital—I was 10 anbu on guard. Notify me as soon as there is an improvement" and she walked away.

AFTER THOUGHT

A/N- I haven't updated in like forever and I was reading some one else's fanfic on twilight and thought I should write this story since there will only be a few more chapters and I might as well finish it hopefully before mid-terms…

(1)- Yah, this sentence is strange- I am no wave, I am a spiral- Well for those of you who don't know, Nami is the Japanese word for 'wave' and 'Uzumaki' is spiral I believe so with that knowledge this sentence should make a lot more sense.


	7. Chapter 7: Who was I?

Who was I?

A/N- Thank-You for the reviews! They were greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- I never said I did

STORY

Nami had been lying in a hospital bed for a very long time. The occasional nurse would come in to check up on her but other than that she was completely alone with only her thoughts to entertain her. Kyubi would speak to her every now yelling at her for being weak but she never really listened and tuned him out. She had found this quiet a challenge at first since usually you turn to your thoughts to ignore somebody, but she had found herself turning to reality to escape.

She heard every word on the other side of the door, every now and then Sasuke would come by asking the anbu on guard how her condition was and if she looked like she would be getting better anytime soon. But the anbu would always reply in the same manner "I'm sorry, but that's confidential" but Sasuke would always come back and try again. She thought it was sad that he was troubling himself over some one like her. Truly sad, she didn't disserve his kindness. She disserved no one's kindness.

_**Kit, why are you ignoring me?**_ The great fox spoke again trying to pull her back to his world _**You want to know who you are don't you? Let me give you a hint… **_He trailed off leaving much to be desired for Nami, she wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to know who she really was, and didn't she disserve to know that if nothing else? At least an understanding of where she had come from? She thought so and apparently the fox did too. Why would he continue talking to her like this if he didn't believe that? She sighed giving in slightly to the fox.

_She looked around; there was water on the floor… She continued to walk forward until she saw the fox. "What do you want to tell me?" She said quickly, she wanted out of here, it was creepy._

"_**Kit, you should show them you're most powerful attack. Rasengan. It may help you figure out what you want to know…"**__ that fox trailed off keeping his eyes lock with hers. Rasengan… where had she heard that? It sounded familiar… _

_FLASH—A tree with swirled markings… a bet to learn it in three days… a necklace from the hokage… a spinning ball of air held in the hand of the toad sage… her own hand holding that same air with a shadow clone… the necklace is his… _

And just like that it was over. She was sitting up in her hospital bed feeling a hundred percent better _the fox _she thought. Now she had to show her captives this Rasengan…

2 DAYS LATER

After being deemed healthy enough she was placed back into a jail cell. There she spoke with Kyubi about how to make the rasengan, he had been watching her the whole time she had done it the first time and he knew how it was created but he wouldn't say much…

All he showed her was the same images over and over again. So she would have to figure this out by herself. But there was a problem with that, the guards outside her door that monitored her 24/7. How was she supposed to learn a new technique with them out there?

Then she thought back to her mindscape. If she could walk around in there and talk why couldn't she practice jutsu's too? And so she rescinded into herself.

3 DAYS LATER

It had been five days since she had been put in here again; she had re-mastered the rasengan—in 3 days. She finally opened her eyes; nothing had changed now all she had to do was wait for some one… like Tsunade or Sasuke. And so she sat and waited until some one opened the door. He wore an animal mask _anbu…_ she thought.

Then he spoke "Nami, unless you give us some information you will die" His voice was so familiar…

_FLASH—A man with white hair smiling through a mask making up a lame excuse for why he was late-Her teammate…Kakashi_

"Kakashi…"she whispered but from his body language she knew he heard.

"How do you…" he started but she cut him off

"Kakashi, you have to help me! I know this sounds strange coming from a prisoner but Kyubi told me to show some one I know this jutsu and well… Shadow Clone!" a second Nami appeared, Kakashi almost ran to sound the alarm until he saw what she was doing.

The real Nami stuck out her hand forming what looked like a ball of chakra while the clone sent the chakra going in all sorts of different directions. Kakashi gasped, this was… this was… "RASENGAN!" Nami screamed thrusting the attack into the wall dispelling her shadow clone at the same time. Kakashi gasped and stepped backwards no one but Jiraiya knew that attack anymore since he had refused to teach another the attack. How did Nami know?

She turned and looked at him with her pure blue eyes "do you know who I am? Please tell me…" she started to cry as Kakashi bolted from the room calling out to the other anbu informing them of the huge whole in the wall as he ran to Tsunade…

555555555555555

"SHE WHAT?!" Tsunade screamed as she threw her chair out the window.

"She performed the rasengan the same way Naruto did" Kakashi said trying to keep his voice even. He was sure if he let emotion into his voice it wouldn't help the situation one bit "I think Naruto must have taught her it when she met him. I also think we should have Sasuke look at her memory since he is the best at memory jutsus"

"Maybe you're right…" Tsunade fumed, either way they would have to figure out what this girl knew before she pulled out another really powerful attack like rasengan. "Call Sasuke" And she turned her back on Kakashi to examine her now broken window.

SASUKE

Why do they want to talk to me all of a sudden? What's with this S-class mission all of a sudden? What could be so important that they would need me immediately and want me to bring all my memory scrolls? Whose memory am I tampering with? I sighed there were just too many questions, I don't know what to think anymore…

I made it to the scroll room and opened the door; there on the floor in the seal circle was Nami. She was just sitting there not fighting just crying silent tears. She looked relieved not scared… didn't she know how risky memory tamper was? That was why Tsunade had refused to let me do it in the beginning why now would she just let me do it now?

I slowly walked over the anbu looked as unsure about the situation as I felt. They were there in case Nami decided to resist but she didn't look like she wanted to fight me, why?

I walked over to Tsunade "What am I doing to her?" My voice sounded strange…

"Memory recovery… I want to know everything she knows…" Memory recovery… that one usually let the victim brain dead when not done right. I know Nami heard Tsunade but she didn't even flinch, a ninja of her standing should know all about memory recovery so she should know how dangerous it was right?

NAMI

I'm finally going to figure out who I am even if I become brain dead at least I'll know who I am… Sasuke looked so uncertain though and the anbu looked nervous and jittery… I'm sure if I moved suddenly they would all be on me.

Sasuke sat down in front of me and pulled out a scroll, the whole room tensed up waiting for my reaction, I of course did nothing. I just waited for my memories to return to me. I wonder what kind of person I was—was I good? Was I bad? Was I a trouble maker? What were my hopes and dreams? As I fantasized I was barely aware of Sasuke completing the seal.

Soon he was done and I would get the answers to all my questions. Than he spoke the word of sealing and all I saw was black.

AFTERTHOUGHT

A/N—K how was that? Review please I know I didn't get 5 reviews last time but a lot of people updated that day and my story feel back to fast to be noticed so I want 2 reviews this time before I update again!

Thanx! Flames will be ignored!


	8. Chapter 8: Her Memory and Who She Was

Her Memory and Who She Was

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

_RECAP_

_Sasuke sat down in front of me and pulled out a scroll, the whole room tensed up waiting for my reaction, I of course did nothing. I just waited for my memories to return to me. I wonder what kind of person I was—was I good? Was I bad? Was I a trouble maker? What were my hopes and dreams? As I fantasized I was barely aware of Sasuke completing the seal._

_Soon he was done and I would get the answers to all my questions. Than he spoke the word of sealing and all I saw was black._

STORY

NAMI

I was falling in black; it was so thick I could swim in it. Then I wasn't falling anymore someone had caught me and was asking me a question. A simple question "What is your name?"

"I don't know… its all black…" I answered and heard an exasperated sigh. Where they mad at me because I didn't know? Then there was a light and some one was calling me…

"Oi, dobe you gonna lay there all day?" Sasuke! He was younger though…

"I'm not gonna lay here all day I'm just taking a break!" I shout back 'what's his problem why is he always bothering me?'

_You see anything now? _This is Sasuke's voice! It sounds exactly like the Sasuke in front of me only his voice is deeper in my head… _Do you see anything? _He repeated clearly irritated

"_Yes, I see you…"_ there was silence then

_What are we doing?_

"_You're yelling at me and calling me a dobe…I'm mad at you…" I answer "Oh!" I exclaim "Sakura's coming over! She has such long hair!" _

"Naruto! Sasuke! Are we training or what?" _Naruto? Where? _"Come on Kakashi's waiting!" And she took off.

"_Kakashi?" why is Kakashi waiting for us?_

_What about Kakashi _Sasuke asks me

"_He's waiting for us…"_

I get up and start running after Sakura "Come on Sasuke you to slow to catch me?" I laugh and sprint past Sakura racing with Sasuke to get to Kakashi first. When I get to Kakashi I'm breathing hard and looking behind myself trying to see Sasuke. Good it seems I lost him.

"Oi, dobe. We were getting tired of waiting" I turn and look to wear Kakashi is sitting, Sasuke is sitting beside him.

"Huh? How'd you get here so fast?" He must have cheated!

"Naruto, we don't have time for this. Pair up with Sasuke and start working on your jutsus" Kakashi sighs and walks away with Sakura.

"_Naruto…?" I wonder and finally look at what I'm wearing. It's an orange jump suit! I run my hand through my shaggy hair… it's so short compared to how long my hair is now. And I finally listen to my voice; it's deeper than it is now. "What's going on?"_

"Dobe, if you don't hurry I'm leaving you behind" and Sasuke started to walk off…

_We aren't finding out much from this memory… visit another one_

Then I was falling in blackness again spinning and twirling in the darkness until I saw the light again…

I was on a bridge and boy with an anbu mask on was torturing Sasuke. The boys name is Haku. I don't know how I know this I just do. Haku and Zabuza.

_What are you seeing now?_

"_I'm seeing you…"_

_Me again? What are we doing this time?_

"_Fighting on a bridge"_

_Do you know who we're fighting?_

"_Yes, Haku and Zabuza" _then there was silence as I joined in the fight. Sasuke was protecting me from Haku and got hurt really badly, then I felt an immense power from inside me. It must be the Kyubi. Now I am winning against Haku.

_Why?_

"_Why what?" I ask back_

_Why are all your memories Naruto's memories?_

"_I don't know"_

_Go back to the final battle, go back and tell me what happened during that battle 6 years ago…_

Once again I was falling in darkness. This time I fell for a really long time before I saw the light again and even then the light was just grey.

Then there were explosions and I was surrounded by enemy ninja Sakura was fight 3 all by herself Sasuke hadn't arrived yet and I was standing in the middle of the battle fighting as many ninja as I could with my shadow clones. I threw the rasengan so many times my chakra has almost entirely been used up.

Kabuto came running towards me and shoved a sword right through my chest I started coughing up blood. This was it, I was going to die. I was dying! I started to panic, I wasn't ready to die! Then I heard Sakura scream Naruto's name and she was there right beside me in an instant "Naruto! You'll be fine, you'll be fine, I won't let you die!" then I realized even though I was scared I needed to put on a brave face.

"It's okay Sakura" I said but it came out strangled you could tell from my voice I was in pain. I turned my heard and saw Sasuke he was looking at me… he was crying. I never got to tell him I love him. I'll miss the bastard. Then everything went black but I could still hear Sakura.

"Naruto! Naruto, don't leave me!" she was sobbing uncontrollably I wanted so bad to comfort her but I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe.

Then next thing I knew all the sounds died out until all I could hear was a mans voice "Naruto, do you want to live" yes I want to live, I need to live, I have to become hokage, I have to tell Sasuke I love him! "I'll save you Naruto, but now you work for Orochimaru" _No! I don't want to work for him, I'd rather die! I hate that man he hurt Sasuke! No don't move my body leave me here to die!_ I screamed silently in my head.

Kabuto carried my body away from the battle field and I finally lost conciseness.

I woke up on the cold hard ground of the sealing room. They were all staring at me. I looked at Tsunade "I'm so sorry Obaa-chan" I continued looking at her then turned to look at Sasuke "You to teme" I remembered everything now.

"What do you know?" Sasuke hissed, he wasn't happy "What's your real name?"

I knew my real name and I know he won't take to well to it; I better say it quickly and get it over with "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki"

AFTERTHOUGHT

This chapter I kept getting side tracked so yah, anyways please review!


	9. Chapter 9: What Happened

What Happened

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

A/N—hey guys thanks for all the great reviews!

STORY

Sasuke fell backwards then quickly stood up and pointed at me "Don't lie!" he yelled

"I'm not lying. I remember everything now. Ask me anything if you don't believe me"

Tsunade looked at me, she was smart she probably already understood "Do you remember the bet you made with me?"

"The one where if I learned the rasengan in 3 days you would give me your cursed necklace?" she nodded "of 'course I remember it you kept flicking me in the forehead!"

She smiled sadly "what happened?"

"Kabuto found me when the battle was over" she frowned "He asked me if I wanted to live, I couldn't answer so he took it as a yes and told me I would work for Orochimaru. I tried to get away in the beginning, I really did but then it went wrong…"

FLASH BACK

_The halls were damp like usual, they smelled like mold. I was being forced to walk down to laboratory 6, I tried to kill the anbu watching me again, and apparently they didn't like to keep cleaning up the mess I was making for them. Kabuto was going to take care of me the ninja kept repeating, I doubt it. Kabuto can't do anything to me, I hold the precious Kyubi. He wouldn't hurt me, not badly anyways. He doesn't want me to call on Kyubi's legendary powers._

_I smiled, why did they save me when they knew I would cause all this trouble? I entered laboratory 6 and I fought with them once again as they strapped me down to a cold hard table. My shirt was ripped off like always and they attached a bunch of wires to me to monitor my heart rate. I listened to the comforting sound of my heart on the monitor, my heart still beat after all these months, to me it was proof I would get back to Konoha alive someday. _

_Kabuto strolled in like he owned the world and started talking to all the ninja around him apparently he wanted them out of the room and if they were needed he would call them._

'_What's that crazy bastard up to now' I thought silently 'he scared I might beat him and he doesn't want his underlings to see?' I looked at Kabuto; he had a strange look in his eye as he pulled out a needle._

"_Look you" he cleaned a spot on my arm with rubbing alcohol "You've caused a lot of problems for us in the 5 months you've been here all because you remember your friends in Konoha. Orochimaru has agreed with me and we've decided it would be best if you forgot everything…" he stuck the needle in my arm, I instantly felt sick._

"_Even if I forget everything, I won't work for you" I hissed, "I've been beaten and burned, pocked and prodded, insulted and made fun of, I'm not going to forget that! So what makes you even imagine I will?"_

"_Because this is a new drug I made especially for you. It will help suppress the Kyubi so you can't call on it at will and it will make you obey my every command" he grinned "Naruto, you will submit to the sound village and I will personally make sure that when the next great ninja battle comes around you will be on the front line fighting for the sound" then he left the room leaving me tied to the metal bed, the only sounds were my breathing and my heartbeat on the monitor. Then I got hot, I was burning all over as my chakra was sucked out of my body. I felt like screaming but I couldn't let Kabuto know he had won; I won't let him have the satisfaction of hurting me._

_And so I burned for days, I felt my body changing. No one came and checked on me and I kept my lips and eyes shut the whole time. Finally after what felt like an eternity the pain subsided I opened my eyes and stared at the roof, I still knew who I was Kabutos drug didn't work, I smiled. I looked towards the door but something was obscuring my view… my… chest…??? I let out a yell for the first time and Kabuto ran in and looked at me and nearly fell over "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME????" I yelled as I thrashed on the table I noticed my pants were loose and were falling off; Kabuto did too and called in a female doctor. She laughed at me, then at Kabuto calling his drug a failure since I still remembered everything._

_Then she set to work taking tests and stuff like that, slowly over time though I started to forget things in the fist month I forgot I was ever a boy. Then the next month I started forgetting my friends. After 3 months I no longer remembered my name. After 4 months they could tell me to do something and I would do it without question. Kabuto bragged to the female doctor often how his drug had been a success; I didn't know what he was talking about. And then he ordered me to take drugs everyday, he didn't tell me why but I supposed it was to keep the Kyubi suppressed because he'd been acting up a lot lately… he filled my head with shit telling me I had killed Naruto and that my real name was Nami Umi, eventually I believed everything he was feeding me because I needed an identity. I didn't like not knowing who I was or what I'd done, it was scary and lonesome. I didn't know who my friends were but Kabuto told me he was my friend—I believed him. Kabuto told me I would give my life to Orochimaru—I believed him. Everything he told me—I believed him. Because Kabuto was my friend._

_And friends don't lie to each other._

_Friends are trustworthy._

_Friends are there for you._

_Friends tell you things._

_Kabuto was my friend through lies._

_END FLASHBACK_

I finished telling my story, everyone stared. I could guess what they were thinking—She can't be Naruto. Sasuke glowered at me, he must hate me… "You're not Naruto. Sakura felt his heart stop"

I sighed; it was going to be hard to convince them of who I was in this body. I wonder if I'll ever revert to normal… "I'm Naruto. Sasuke you can ask me anything you want and I'll answer it to the best of my ability"

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, probably trying to think of something that no one would know but us, something that wouldn't have been recorded… "On the day we were assigned our teams… why did all the girls in the class beat you up?" He smiled, must be pretty sure I wouldn't have the right answer…

What happened that day? I thought back and felt my face getting hot at the memory; I remember what happened that day. Sasuke looked nervous, soon he wouldn't be just nervous but embarrassed too… "I was mad all the girls were giving you the attention and not me so I jumped up on the desk in-front of you. The guy behind me stretched and knocked me on top of you… and well… we… kind of…" I could feel my face getting hotter "well we kissed accidently, nothing to be embarrassed about" but I knew my face was still red with embarrassment Sasuke's face was too now. "You believe me now?" I asked my face still red.

"One more question: what is the one enemy I couldn't beat but you could?" his face was back to its normal pale but my face was still beat red.

I grinned "Actually there are 2"

"2?" I looked at me curiously

I continued smiling my previous embarrassment forgotten "Gaara of the Sand is the one you're thinking of right?" He nodded; some of the anbu gasped "The other one is… Orochimaru"

Sasuke looked at me and grinned his cocky grin "You're lying"

"I'm not!" I continued smiling

"Fine whatever you answered my questions but I still won't call you Naruto cause you're not" I sighed he was right in a way, my pervious identity had been Naruto but now my identity was Nami a enemy sound ninja. But I wanted to be Naruto, Sasukes friend again even if all I could be was his friend. In truth the last thing I remembered clearly when I was in Orochimarus lair was Sasuke. I forgot my own name before I forgot him, him crying on the day I 'died'. I won't blame him if he doesn't trust me, I don't trust me.

Tsunade (who had been crying the whole time) ran over to me and hugged me saying she was so sorry and that she prayed I would be able to forgive her. I told her it was fine, everything was fine. It took an hour to calm her down enough for her to speak coherently, but as soon as she was able to she started barking orders to the anbu "Get Naruto a place to stay! Start covering up the mess with Nami Umi! Get some leads on that bastard Orochimaru! Call Jiraiya! Clean up this mess!" the anbu started running around doing everything she told them to do. And I sat there watching finally allowing the tears to fall; I was home with my real friends and family. Everything would work out, I would be fine. Everything would be fine. I repeated over and over again… I was safe from Orochimaru; I cried harder upon realizing this.

Through all this Tsunade held me while Sasuke stood up with a blank expression and walked out of the room. I cried harder, I wanted him to stay, I missed him so much. But it was okay if he left I wouldn't ask for him, he had every right to be mad at me.

SASUKE

He's alive. He's alive. I repeated over and over again. It was just too good to be true. But how else would he know those things? Him defeating Gaara was something only a few people knew of, all high officials who wouldn't tell a soul. And about our kiss? No one knew of that except the kids in our class and I bet most of them have forgotten it by now…

I missed him, I really wanted to stay in that room but I need some air to clear my head. I can't stand him crying either, that's why I always felt scared when I saw Nami cry. It was because in reality it was the dobe crying! I've made him cry…

Naruto I'm so sorry……………

AFTER THOUGHT

A/N- so how was that?

REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review

REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review

REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review


	10. Chapter 10: His First Night Back

His First Night Back

Disclaimer: Hey do I look like I would own Naruto?

A/N—hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and adding me to your fav author and my story and all that!

STORY

It was nearing the end of the day; this had officially been Narutos longest day ever. After finally remembering who he was and then trying to convince everyone… man he was exhausted! And the worst part about all this is that he had no place to stay. No one but Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke and the anbu had been in the room at the time knew who Nami really was. It's not like she could walk in on Sakura (who thought she was an enemy) and ask if she could stay the night, it just didn't work that way. And it almost scared her to think what it would be like to stay with Kakashi… Tsunade, well she stayed at the hokage mansion most of the time and asking one of the other random anbu who had been in the room with him would just be too awkward…

And Sasuke… well he already walked off. It seemed like he still didn't trust him, either that or he hated him now…

"…Sasuke" Tsunade was looking at him

"Wha?" was Narutos reply

"I said 'you should stay with Sasuke' your old apartment burned to the ground and I really can't house anyone, so go catch up to Sasuke and tell him you're staying with him" Naruto smiled sheepishly, she didn't say ask him, she said tell him. Sasuke wasn't going to like that…

But then again he hadn't had a real argument with Sasuke in ages. That decided he ran off after Sasuke. "Oh, Naruto!" he stopped and turned around what Obaa-chan want now? "Use the henge jutsu; we don't want people knowing we let you go! And come see me tomorrow at my office we need to get you back to normal don't we?"

Naruto nodded, then formed the sign for the illusion jutsu. POOF in Narutos place stood a girl with short black hair wearing an evening dress. She smiled and ran out of the room after Sasuke.

SAME TIME DIFFERENT PLACE

Sasuke opened the door to his house. It was drafty and empty inside but very clean. He almost wished for some company, almost. Just someone to add a little noise to the place so it wasn't always so cold. He sighed as he took his shoes off and entered the empty house.

He'd only been home for about 10 minutes when he heard a knocking on his door. He slowly got up and went to answer the door only to find his 'guest' had let themselves in.

Right there in the entry way of the house a girl with black hair was panting with wide eyes. She slowly turned around and saw Sasuke, there were tears in her eyes "Sasu-Sasuke" she cried. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he froze as she jump up and hugged him.

"Um, ano… who…?" he couldn't finish the sentence, man this wasn't like him…

POOF

The girl changed and he immediately realized who it was—Naruto. That's why he was frozen. "Oi, dobe, what's the problem?"

Naruto looked up at him "Why you gotta live in such an empty place Sasuke? There are ghosts everywhere! I heard noises and saw shadows" Naruto continued to cry, he'd been scared! Sasuke sighed, when was Naruto going to stop being scared of ghosts?

"Naruto…" he started but he didn't know what to say. I mean what was he going to say to him, 'ghosts don't exist stop being such a moron' he patted Naruto gently on his back unsure of what else to do.

Eventually the blond calmed down. Sasuke sighed "Why are you here anyways Na-Naruto?" it felt weird calling this girl Naruto, it just didn't seem right… was that because the Naruto he knew was a boy?

"Tsunade wanted me to stay here with you tonight, if that was alright with you…" _better to serve it with sugar rather than lemons_ he thought

"Yah, I guess…" Sasuke answered and then there was silence. Sasuke didn't talk to people enough to know what to say; he didn't know how to interact with people all that well. While Naruto thought the silence was due to him being forced on Sasuke. _Awkward _Naruto thought

_CREEEEEK _

"What was that?" Naruto whispered eyes wide.

"Probably just the door, I need to fit it"

"But why it is moving" Naruto voice rose a few octaves.

"Wind?" it came out as a question even though he was pretty sure that was the cause. He looked down at the blond, his words hadn't comforted him one bit. "Naruto, look there are no ghosts here. I live here and I've never seen anything supernatural" Naruto seemed to calm down slightly. Sasuke sighed; this was going to be a long night…

NEXT MORNING

Sasuke stretched in his bed it had been a long night just like he thought it would be. Naruto would jump at every little noise that the house made and when Sasuke said he was going shopping Naruto had refused to be left alone in the house and joined him using the illusion jutsu the whole time. The only good thing that came from the illusion jutsu was that after it was being used for an hour and a half straight, it had nearly drained half of Narutos chakra allowing the yellow shinobi (Kunoichi?) to calm down easier.

He sighed, Narutos gender problems were tiring him out. He didn't know weather to call him Nami or Naruto. To call him a girl or a guy, to call him a he or a she. So he just reverted to calling him 'you'.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes and rolled over. There was… a… lump… under his sheets… by his side. Why? The lump moved causing Sasuke to jump as a yellow head pocked out from under the covers. "Na-Naruto?" he felt his face getting warm and realized immediately that he was blushing but was too stunned to do anything about it.

"Hnnnn" Naruto looked up at him with his bright blue eyes, lazily cover her mouth with a small delicate had as she yawned. Sasuke stared back still in a state of shock while Naruto stretched brushing his/her leg against Sasukes making him jump. "Morning Sasu…" Sasuke blinked a few times, why was she in his bed? He distinctly remembered showing her to the guest room down the hall and shutting the door behind her.

"Uh… Naruto, w-why y-y-you in my b-bed?" He stuttered, he inwardly frowned at himself, this was so unlike him!

"Uh, well… funny story… I… uh…" and he trailed off, leaving an awkward silence behind. They both lay perfectly still for a few minutes trying not to look at each other. "I guess I better get out of your room, huh?" Naruto stood up slowly and crept out of the room face bright red. He didn't want to say out loud that he had gotten scared and slipped into Sasukes room because he didn't want to be left alone. That almost felt more embarrassing than waking up in his bed with him!

AFTER THOUGHT

A/N- so how was that? A little Sasunaru going on now! Anyways a summary for my next chapter!

Summary for chapter 11!—Naruto goes to see Tsunade to see if he can be turned back into a boy, but will Tsunade be able to do it? Find out in the next chapter of Alias!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Boy or a Girl

Boy or a Girl?

A/N-I'm happy my story is getting such a response! Please remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime or any book or any video game… ext. ext. ext.

STORY

Naruto walked through the hospital towards room 103 in the illusion jutsu. Today he chose to look like a young man with fire red hair and brown eyes.

He sighed wishing his company was more… well… company? Ever since they had woken up this morning Sasuke had been strangely quiet. He wouldn't talk and he basically ignored him. He let his gaze drift to the side trying to look at the silent Uchiha next to him.

Sasuke was looking straight ahead, seemingly in his own world. Naruto sighed, and noticed room 103 was only 2 doors down. He wouldn't get Sasuke to talk now; he would wait until his appointment with Tsunade was over.

He opened the door and walked in leaving Sasuke to stand and wait for him in the hallway. Naruto strolled over to where Tsunade was standing and removed the illusion. Tsunade smiled and gestured for Naruto to sit.

"So Naruto, about how long have you been a girl?" Tsunade questioned.

"I think 4 years" and the questions went on like this until finally Tsunade took an X-ray of him to see if his insides where as much female as his outsides were. Turned out they were.

"Naruto, your change is so complete you could even be a mother…" Tsunade muttered quietly.

"A-a mother?" Naruto choked on the word, he did not want to become a _mother. _

"Naruto, I'll see what I can do, but at this point that might not be much"

Naruto walked out of the room as the same red headed boy she entered as, Sasuke was leaning against the wall waiting for him "Dobe, what'd she say?"

"Didn't say much, just that there is not much she can do" Sasuke was about to comfort the dobe but caught himself quickly, Naruto didn't like comfort.

"Dobe" Naruto turned to look at him "lets go to the training ground and have a real spar, don't hold back on me this time" Narutos old smile returned as they walked quickly out of the hospital and ran towards training ground seven.

When they arrived it was empty, hardly anyone came here anymore because of the last ninja war. The ground had healed there where indentations from paper bombs still in the ground but there was grass everywhere from not being walked on. Naruto walked over to the only thing that hadn't been ruined, the 3 posts. They stood undamaged by the ninja wars.

"Oi, you ready dobe?" Naruto turned around quickly

"Don't call me a dobe, TEME!" and he pulled out his kunai.

Soon the two where fighting, Naruto went all out and Sasuke could hardly keep up. Sasuke soon realized, if they were fighting for real and Naruto wanted to kill him he could do it without breaking a sweat.

Naruto finally got tired and landed one really good kick on Sasukes torso sending him flying. "I win, teme" He crossed his arms and smiled, he'd beaten Sasuke!

"Fine but you're still a moron" Sasuke growled as he stood up, he knew Naruto was able to beat him but he still hadn't been expecting him to kick him so hard! "Why don't we go eat something, it's almost lunchtime"

Naruto nodded "Alright we'll go to Icharuka Ramen"

"You shouldn't eat so much of that crap Naruto; you need to eat some vegetables"

"You can't complain, you lost—so I get to pick the place" Naruto smiled triumphantly. He had Sasuke beat. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face with his hand and nodded, their was no point arguing.

**I was going to end here but I haven't updated in a while so I continued!**

They walked slowly (partly because Sasuke was limping) to Naruto's favorite ramen shop. The place was getting old but it still made the best ramen in Konoha. Sasuke smiled, whatever made the dobe happy.

They each ordered a 'Naruto Special'; well Sasuke ordered _a_ 'Naruto Special' Naruto ordered 3. And when Sasuke had asked who was paying for all this, Naruto responded that naturally the loser should pay and that when Sasuke beat him, he would gladly pay for the meal.

When they had finished and Sasuke had paid, they headed back to his house. As soon as the Uchiha district was in sight Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand with enough force to break it.

"Naruto calm down" Sasuke sighed as he tried to loosen Naruto's iron grip on his hand "There are no ghosts here, I guarantee it"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and slowly loosened his grip on his hand but not letting go completely, Sasuke was fine with Naruto holding his hand just as long as he wasn't breaking it.

The evening had lasted forever, first they played cards, then they watched T.V. then they had gone back to cards. They were on their 23rd consecutive card game when Sasuke decided to call it quits even though it was only 9 pm. As soon as Sasuke called it quits so did Naruto. Despite Sasuke's telling him every 20 minutes Naruto was still scared a ghost was going to come out of the wall or something.

At first Sasuke had tried to get Naruto to stay in the guest room but every little noise sent him running to Sasuke. In the end they went to sleep in the same bed (Nothing happened).

AFTER THOUGHT

A/N—Yah I haven't done much writing on this story cause I'm getting board of it, there will probably only be 5 more chapters at the most so yah… anyways I'll try to update soon, sorry for the sucky ending.


	12. Chapter 12: The Cure

The Cure

A/N—yah so 2 in a row isn't bad, on with the story

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

STORY

When Sasuke woke the next morning, Naruto wasn't there. At first he thought it was because he had to go to the bathroom but it was empty.

CRASH

_Kitchen _was Sasuke's only thought. When he got down there he looked at the mess. There were cracked eggs on the floor and the pan that had probably just made the crashing sound was rolling across the floor. There was some unidentified bubbling ooze in a pot.

Naruto (who hadn't noticed Sasuke) was attempting to chop peppers. Sasuke sighed and pinched his nose, the peppers didn't look washed and he was trying to cut them whole…

"Naruto, what are you doing?" ask the obvious first so he doesn't get offended…

"Morning Sasuke" Naruto turned around and smiled, some of the unidentified ooze was in his hair. Sasuke smiled sadly, what on earth… He gestured to his once clean kitchen. Naruto beamed at him "Well I figured since you don't like ramen for every meal I could cook breakfast"

Sasuke nodded his head, he felt like crying. The pot that had come to a stop on the floor was his favorite. His stove looked ruined and the knife Naruto was using looked abused "What are you making?" Sasuke looked back at the unidentified ooze. It looked like it might come alive at any moment.

"Oh, pancakes" Sasuke looked at the peppers, was he going to put that in the 'pancakes'?

"Why don't I help you?" _Please say yes!_ He thought silently.

"No! You weren't even supposed to know yet! Go do something else" _My kitchen! _Sasuke cried silently to himself as he backed out of the war zone. Now he understood why Naruto had ramen all the time. All you had to do was boil water.

Sasuke walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. internally wincing every time had heard something break in the kitchen. Finally Naruto let him enter the now messy and destroyed room. _I hope he _**never**_** feels**__ the need to cook in my kitchen ever again…_

But then he saw Naruto standing over non-edible food. He looked so proud and happy. Sasuke looked at his green pepper pancakes that looked like they had just been poured onto the plate. _I'll teach him how to make proper pancakes tomorrow…_ "Thanks Naruto" He sat down at the table "You know, Naruto…" Naruto looked at him curiously "Maybe you should take the first bite" _I hope I don't make him angry…_

"Why?"

"Well… it's not that it's not nice, it is, I just think you should have the first bite" Naruto frowned at him then took a bite of his pancakes, as Sasuke had guessed, the pancakes had been poured straight from the pot and had the consistency of soup. Sasuke had also expected Naruto's reaction. First he turned pale, then green. Then Naruto took off up the stairs. Sasuke listened to the sound of a door slamming followed shortly by someone hurling. _Sorry Naruto, I'll teach you how to cook edible food tomorrow…_ Sasuke looked at his kitchen and sighed, he better start cleaning now, it was going to take a while.

Sasuke had just started cleaning the kitchen when some one knocked on his door. He sighed and placed the big garbage bag back on the floor and went to the door. When he opened it Kakashi was standing there "Hey there Sasuke!"

"Kakashi, what brings you here?" Sasuke glared, whenever this Jonin entered his home he always brought up unwanted things.

"Is… something burning?" Kakashi's always lazy eye went wide as he stared into the house.

"Um, well Naruto tried to cook without help…" Sasuke sighed _my kitchen… _

Kakashi smiled, "I need to speak with Naruto where is he?"

"Upstairs puking his guts out" Kakashi stared at Sasuke uncomprehending for a moment, then a look of realization crossed his face.

"Oh…" Sasuke sighed "Can I wait for him in the kitchen? I assume you want to continue cleaning" Sasuke nodded and led the way. Sasuke entered the room first and went straight to the garbage bag. Kakashi froze in the doorway. "What on earth did he try to make?"

"Pancakes, I tried to make pancakes" Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto standing behind Kakashi; he still looked a little pale. Sasuke smiled sympathetically, cooking was hard especially if you were a dobe.

Kakashi turned around to look at Naruto "It's alright, Sasuke's got nothing better to do anyways" Naruto frown deepened.

Sasuke sighed "It's happens to us all, maybe not at this level but we all mess up cooking, you need to be a mom to always get it right" Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke went over his words in his head—they sounded so unlike him!

"Anyways Naruto, lets go to the living room. I have to discuss something important with you" Kakashi said without taking his eye off of Sasuke. Naruto sighed and started to walk to the living room "Good luck Sasuke" Kakashi whispered gesturing to the kitchen. Sasuke nodded and went back to work, his lazy morning was now gone, it just up and left and in its wake it left Naruto.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto sat down on the couch, it was clear to Kakashi he was still upset about breakfast. "Hey, I got something that might cheer you up" Naruto looked at him and waited for him to continue. "Tsunade told me to give this to you" He pulled out a small white envelope. Naruto sighed and opened it. Naruto started to read, Kakashi carefully gauged Naruto's face, first it was serious, then it was ecstatic. Kakashi had a good guess to what was written in the letter.

Then Naruto dropped the letter "Sasuke I got to go, I'll be back later!" then he made a mad dash for the door, Kakashi quietly followed.

It had been 3 hours and the kitchen was finally back in working order. It wasn't perfect, but it was clean enough for now. Naruto still wasn't back so Sasuke was going to spend the rest of his Naruto free time enjoying the silence.

He walked into the living room and settled onto the couch after grabbing some scrolls to study when he noticed a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and started to read:

_Naruto,_

_I'll keep this short and simple so you don't get confused. _

_After running some tests I found that your condition isn't permanent if you don't want it to be. You can choose if you want to be a boy or a girl. I assume you want to be a boy though. Either way you should come see me I have some files to give you._

_I would appreciate it if you came and saw me soon, hopefully today. I want to run some tests on you too that require you to be on an empty stomach as well so hopefully you haven't eaten yet._

_See me soon_

_Tsunade the fifth Hokage_

Sasuke smiled, that's why the dobe had left in such a rush, he was going to be a boy again. He leaned back into the couch and started to read his scrolls, soon his thoughts went back to Naruto. Tsunade had said Naruto could be a mother if he wanted because the change was so complete. He almost smiled at the image he was forming in his head of the girl Naruto holding a small black haired child wearing the Uchiha crest.

He shook his head quickly, that would _never _happen. Though… he could fantasize… then Sasuke's thoughts took a turn for the worse…

AFTER THOUGHT

A/N—and yah now that I think about it there will probably only be 2 more chapters then maybe a 3 with a time skip. But what did you think?

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


	13. Chapter 13: Change me Back

Change me back

Disclaimer: Owning Naruto sounds like too much work to me

A/N—I'm just trying to finish this story now, if it wasn't for my belief that everything started disserves to be finished I would abandon this story.

STORY

Naruto walked into the Hokages office, Tsunade was sitting behind her desk. For once there weren't any sake bottles lying around, but the familiar pile of paper on the corner of the desk was still there. Naruto stood for a moment before Tsunade gestured for him to take a seat. Naruto sighed and sat down on the black leather couch that leaned against the east side of the room and watched Tsunade. She was leaning over some paper work, she must have been almost finished it or she would have pushed it aside when he had entered, either that or it was the paperwork she wanted to give him and that was why she was trying to finish it.

Naruto waited another 5 minutes enjoying the sound of Tsunade's pen scratching against the paper. Until she finally spoke "Sorry to keep you waiting after I call you here and all" Naruto turned to look at her, her pen was down and she was staring intently at him "It was some stuff I had to send to Suna" Naruto nodded, that's why she had been doing paperwork, he should have know! Tsunade always did all the paperwork she could do when it came to Suna because she didn't want to break the ties that she had with them, since Naruto was no longer 'alive' to be Gaara's best friend. Though Naruto knew Gaara wouldn't break off the tie that easily he still knew that Gaara slightly unnerved Tsunade. "Now onto business, you are going to be a boy correct?" Naruto nodded "Just as I thought, here this is the file I wanted to give you" Naruto stood up and took it from Tsunade's hands which were fairly cold.

"Thank-you, what is it about?" He flipped it open and started to skim though it.

"It's about the Kyubi, I stumbled across it a while ago and figured you disserved to read it, the Kyubi does reside in you. You have a right to know everything about it" Naruto nodded that made sense, except why was he being given this stuff now when he could have used it years ago? Oh, well better late than never… "Anyways onto business about your gender, I came across some old files in the hospital and found a medical jutsu gone wrong. When the jutsu is used the subject is submitted to unbearable pain for three days and though their suffering their gender is changed"

"That sounds like what Kabuto did to me" He placed the file in his shirt and rested his hands at his side.

"Well it sounds like the only way to turn you back as well"

"When do we start?" That was the only question Naruto really wanted answered at the moment. "Cause I've got plenty of time, I can't really do anything while stuck as Nami"

Tsunade nodded "Yes, well, changing you back into a male isn't the only reason I asked you here today" Naruto pulled up a chair and sat in front of her desk "I know you've been with the sound for 6 years and I would like you to tell me everything that you know about it, when that's done we'll turn you back into the old Naruto" Naruto smiled and started telling Tsunade the whole story from start to finish, it took 3 hours to tell her everything he knew and for her to write it all down.

When she was done they headed over to the sealing room so no one but them knew what was going on. Because they really didn't know what was going to happen, Naruto was restrained to a pole before they started. Even though he had undergone this once, he still didn't know what to expect. When Kabuto had done this to him he had been tied to a metal table with his shirt off and anbu standing outside the door.

NARUTO POV

I sighed, 3 days. I would be stuck in this room for 3 days. I started to mentally prepare myself while Tsunade read though the scroll. We had already decided that this was top secret, when I became a boy again I would pretend that I had forgotten everything that had transpired in the last 6 years. The only ones to know what had really happened would be Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi, a few anbu and me. The rest was left up to my acting skills. I was going to continue living with Sasuke until I could afford an apartment, then I would be reinstated as a ninja. Oh, boy I was going to be busy after all this was done, but it would be worth it.

"Alright Naruto, I'm ready. Are you?" I nodded. I would try to stay as silent as possible during the whole thing, no one needed to know we were in here. "Alright, I'm going to start now"

"Wait, you have to tell Sasuke some lie or something, he'll panic if he doesn't know were I am" This was the first time I had really thought about Sasuke since I had left his house. Did he want me to be a boy again? I guess it didn't matter, I couldn't walk around as Nami anymore, she was an enemy Nin of the sound. She was a wanted ninja. If I remained Nami, I would be on the run for the rest of my life. It was better to be Konoha's Naruto, who was only guilty of eating too much ramen, being too loud and housing the Kyubi.

"Time to start Naruto" I nodded as she started drawing the seals "I'm going to have to leave after it starts so no one get suspicious" I nodded again, I knew she was going to have to leave. She was the hokage, if she disappeared for 3 days people would get suspicious. I didn't even here her when she started the jutsu. I just felt the pain. I almost yelled but at the last second I managed to keep my mouth shut and grind my teeth. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'll see you in 3 days" I nodded, then everything went red.

It felt like it had been an eternity, though I'm sure it had only been a few minutes. The only thing I could register was the feeling of my skin on fire. It felt like my bones were melting and my muscles were contracting. I tried to distract myself from the pain several times only to fail. I wasn't even sure if I was managing to keep quiet; my brain felt like it had shut down. Every now and then I would feel my body thrash and I would wonder if I was constantly doing it or that it was just coming in short spurts. I think I was crying, I'm not sure…

I also wasn't sure if I could hear either. It could be that the room was silent and I wasn't hearing anything, or it could have been that there were people in the room talking. I had no idea what was going on. It must have been a day by now, but I knew it couldn't possibly have been a day. I had probably only been in here for half an hour at the most.

"Naruto, you're alright, I'm here" someone was talking to me? Who? Was I imagining things? _Please keep talking, distract me. _I thought desperately, hoping the mystery person would hear my silent plea. "You'll be okay" I've heard that voice before, who was it? "Shhh" I was vaguely aware I was whimpering. "Naruto, don't cry. I hate it when you cry" Who it talking to me? I know that voice! "Naruto…" _Who are you? _I wanted to talk to him, to tell him to keep talking, to distract me. But everything faded, his voice, my hearing, I didn't even know if I was breathing anymore and the only thing I could think was. _This must be what it's like to die. Feeling pain all the time, burning, suffocating, being alone, all alone._

But then everything came back, only ten times worse. I couldn't help it this time I screamed. Please don't let anyone hear I prayed as another blast went through my body and I yelled out again. When will this end? It must be over soon!

"Only 2 more days Naruto, 2 more days" I've only been here for a day?! Kill me now! I want to die, this wasn't worth it, this wasn't worth it. "Don't say that Naruto, please don't say you want to die" I was talking out loud? "Shhh, Naruto. You have to calm down" What am I doing? And who is talking to me? Why can I not remember? Time passed painfully slow. I was aware of the voice beside me offering comforting words and distractions, but that was it. Who was this Naruto that he kept talking about? Nothing makes sense. Why am I burning? Why am I here? I want to leave, I want to leave…

Someone save me.

A/N—that's it for this chapter. If you remember the first time Naruto woke up he lost his memory, what's going to happen this time?


	14. Chapter 14: Pain Doesn't Last Forever

Pain Doesn't Last Forever

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto

A/N—And nothing to say, I would say sorry for not updating in a really long time but I'm just not, so yah…

STORY

Sasuke POV

After Naruto had left Sasuke had waited 5 hours before he had started to worry about what happened to the blond dobe. He had decided that it would be best to check with Tsunade to see what was going on first before he started to panic though. When he got to the Hokage mansion Tsunade was out on business so he had to wait another hour before she showed up again.

He would have been worried about her appearance if he wasn't so worried about Naruto, but she did look horrible. Her hair was a mess she was sweating and her breathing seemed a little off, she looked the same way he did after he had just used a great deal of chakra.

"Tsunade-sama, have you see Naruto?" He asked as soon as he saw her.

"Yes, he's out on a mission for the time being…" She sounded bad too.

"What's his mission? When will he be back?" Nami was a missing Nin even if Naruto wasn't, if some one managed to remove the henge on him…

"It's S-classified, you don't need to know"

"S-ranked!? What if some one finds him out?!"

Tsunade sighed, she was tired after performing that jutsu on Naruto and Sasuke was taking up too much of her energy, "Sasuke, this doesn't concern you. I would like you to leave and go home. That is you mission for today, go home"

"Then I won't do the mission, I want to know where Naruto is. I saw the letter, it said you were going to turn him back into a boy, is that true?"

She sighed, Naruto could be an anbu but he still forgot the simple things of hiding messages… "Yes, it's true"

"Where is he?"

"Naruto told me to tell you not to worry, he is fine and he will see you in 3 days"

"Where is he?" he asked again, his voice getting more threatening.

"…he's in the sealing room; you know the same one that unlocked his memories" Sasuke took off not waiting for her to say anything more; he wasn't going to let her stall him.

He dashed into the room, there on the ground in a bundle was Naruto, he could tell it was him from his bright yellow hair. "Naruto… Naruto" he muttered as he got closer to the blond and saw that he had a sheen of sweat on his face, which was tear streaked. "You're okay Naruto, I'm here now" He sat beside Naruto and pulled him up so he was leaning against him as he rubbed him back.

Naruto's lips were pale from pursing them so hard; _he must be in so much pain… _He thought as the night carried on.

He continued to talk to Naruto, for his comfort or for his own he did not know. Until Naruto Let out the most blood curdling scream Sasuke had ever heard come from him, but then again, he never heard Naruto scream. "Naruto!" He looked down at the blond and started talking, just rambling trying to give Naruto something other than the pain to concentrate on "2 more days Naruto, only 2 more days"

He watched the whole time. Naruto never opened his mouth after his first outburst. Sasuke waited holding Naruto as his body convulsed and thrashed. He had noticed that at the end of the first day Narutos changes had already started to become more noticeable. He ran his hand across Narutos pale face. 2 more days.

ONE DAY LATER

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, he had hardly stirred the past couple of hours. If it weren't for his heart beat he would have thought he was dead.

Naruto looked more like a man now at least, his chest was flat and he had lost most of his curves, unfortunately for Sasuke the more Naruto started to look like a guy the more attracted he felt to him. Naruto twitched for the first time in hours, at first Sasuke thought the transformation was complete until he saw Naruto lips get taunt again.

"One more day Naruto and then we can leave" he whispered, and to his surprise, Naruto nodded his head. They would be out of here soon.

LAST DAY

Naruto had been thrashing around more than he had in the last couple of days. Sasuke was having a hard time keeping him from injuring himself even though Naruto was tied up. To say the least Sasuke was going to be very happy when Naruto woke up.

"Naruto…" He spoke trying to get the dobe to listen to him "Naruto, Naruto, you'll be fine, I'm here, don't worry" Narutos thrashing seemed to lessen up a bit after that. Sasuke sighed as he held Naruto close to him. Over the last few days Sasuke had found out that he loved Naruto, though he wasn't sure he wanted that information public… yet.

Every time he held Naruto close he could feel it in his heart. Something he hadn't felt in years. He wasn't sure if his feelings had always been there for the dobe, all he knew now was that Naruto was awakening something in his soul he hadn't felt in years, and it scared him. He didn't want these feelings, the last he felt this—he had been in so much pain because of it. For now he would be happy just to have Naruto in his life, he wouldn't get to close, because he wasn't ready for that.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto and he was surprised to see Naruto staring back up at him with a very blank look. Sasuke yelled in surprise.

"Naruto! What the hell! If you were up you should have told me!" He was standing now and pointing at Naruto as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Sorry, I was trying to remember what was going on" Sasuke's ragged breathing returned to normal as he leaned over and untied Naruto "Thanks, you know… for everything" Sasuke nodded still on too much of an adrenaline high to give an answer. Naruto stood up slowly. Sasuke stared; the dobe was taller than him! Naruto looked down at him "Hey, check it! I'm tall!" Sasuke took a step back still staring, then he smiled.

"You look great in that skirt" Naruto looked down and blushed causing Sasukes smile to get bigger.

Naruto then hendged into a form that would fit the dirty skirt "Hey Sasuke, I was thinking…."

"…yes"

"Well you think we could keep my existence a secret for a little longer, you know until I'm all healed up" Sasuke stared at him blankly, he'd been gone for 6 years he expected him to want to see everyone again. Naruto seemed to understand the look Sasuke was giving him because he started speaking again "You know, cause Sakura's gonna kill me and if she's gonna do that I at least want to be in the condition to run…" Sasuke could see it now, Sakura would be so happy to see Naruto that she would unload everything on Naruto. She would beat him for not coming back sooner and hug him because she had missed him, and she would cry and the list went on and on…

"I think we can do that Naruto, come on lets go home"

Naruto smiled his full blown smile "Yes" and jogged out of the sealing room with Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, they would take things in stride as they hit them, but they would be okay, they had each other.

"You want ramen dobe?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

And they made their way to the ramen stand.

_**COMPLETE**_

**I KNOW THE ENDING SUCKED BUT AT LEAST IT HAD AN ENDING, IF I GET REALLY BOARD ONE DAY I MIGHT COME BACK TO THIS STORY AND RE-WRITE IT AND MAKE IT BETTER BUT UNTIL PIGS FLY**

**SAYANARRA!**

**OATL**


	15. AN

Alright! I edited this story so I am 100% finished! There have been people asking me if there will be a sequel and the answer to that will have to be a no. I had so much trouble just finishing this story and then editing that I just don't think it will be fair to anyone if I even try to write a sequel, plus whenever I look at this story I just think ugh not again!!! I know lots of people like this story and I've got to say I like it too but I think I've read it a lot more times than any of you and quite frankly I am sick of it. I won't even write a little ending chapter for this story because I just can't and I don't want to give you a half assed chapter. Anyways sorry to disappoint,

OATL

Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the reviews!


End file.
